Gabumon
The digimon partner to Matt, Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall. He has a 10 inch long horn on his head with markings that resemble those of electric circuitry and an alligator-like tail which is normally held in a semi-erect position. The tail has regularly-spaced bumps on its top, and his back is covered in a wolf-like, white (with blue stripes) fur pelt from a young Garurumon. He has taken off the pelt completely once during the series. It was in the episode 'Subzero Ice Punch' when Matt passed out from hypothermia after Gabumon told him to stay in the cave while he went to look for T.K.. He found Matt covered in snow and brought him back to the cave and took off his pelt and wrapped up Matt in the pelt so he could warm up. They never show him directly without the pelt but you can see his shadow when he is taking off the pelt. Without the pelt he appears to have a thickset tubby body with small ears and thickset arms,legs,torso and neck. In other episodes like in the episode 'Evil Shows Its Face' you can briefly see Gabumon with his pelt partly off and his arm without the pelt covering it. Or in the episode 'Garurumon' Tai was trying to scare Gabumon and Tai partly removed his pelt. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motifs. Gabumon's eyes are red and (although it is covered up) his muzzle is lizard-like. He is double-chinned, and has a thickset tubby built body, possibly explaining his name (Gabumons name comes from Gabugabu, the Japanese word for guzzle.) Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt on his head. Four white teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three pink claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series. They resemble are strips of the pelt stretched over his palms. Description Gabumon first meets Matt in the form of Tsunomon. The two meet as soon as Matt arrives in the Digital World. Tsunomon soon Digivolves into Gabumon to protect Matt against an attacking Kuwagamon and since then Gabumon has been the preferred form. Gabumon later Digivolves into several other, increasingly powerful forms. Gabumon first Digivolved to Garurumon in the episode "Garurumon" in order to protect his partner Matt from a Seadramon. He appears many times during the File Island arc to help fight against Seadramon, Andromon, Mojyamon, and later, Devimon. When Gabumon later gained the ability to digivolve to WereGarurumon when Matt and Joe were forced to work at a Digimon restaurant after falling for DemiDevimon's schemes. When Matt decided to leave, the owner of the restaurant Digitamamon suddenly attacked T.K. shortly after he showed up. Joe saved T.K., but put his own life in danger, which allowed Matt to realize he needed his friends. This made his crest glow and allowed Garurumon to Digivolve to WereGarurumon and defeated Digitamamon. His mega form, MetalGarurumon, first appears when VenomMyotismon terrorized Tokyo. Angemon and Angewomon shot Matt and Tai, with their "Arrows of Hope and Light", as instructed to by a prophecy. This gave Gabumon and Agumon the power to Warp Digivolve to their mega forms. Together with WarGreymon (Agumon's Mega form), MetalGarurumon then destroyed their enemy. Gabumon has a mellow and calm attitude towards life, but is rather shy. He loyally follows Matt, even when Matt had been tricked by Cherrymon into fighting against Tai and the other Digi-Destined. Eventually, he was able to convince his partner to rejoin the other Digi-Destined, after promising him that they would be "friends for life". Gabumon doesn't speak as much as the other characters possibly due to his calm and mellow nature. He gets along with everyone pretty well. Gabumon continued to be impressive, even when physically separated by his partner during the years between season 1 and season 2. When Diaboromon attacked the internet, he, Agumon, Tentomon, and Patamon all traveled the web to face him. Eventually, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon tried unsuccessfully to defeat Diaboromon. When Tai and Matt were accidentally transported inside the Internet they gave their spiritual energy to their Digimon so that they could win - Omnimon formed and defeated Diaboromon. Gabumon appears again in the sequel season Digimon Adventure 02 to help the newer Digi-Destined against the Digimon Emperor. Later on, Gabumon travels into the real world along with the other first generation Chosen Digimon to help fight the other Digimon who had entered the real world. In the second Digimon Adventure 02 movie, Revenge of Diaboromon, Omnimon reformed when the DigiDestined discovered that Diaboromon survived the first battle and returned to the Internet. Omnimon destroyed what he thought was Diaboromon but found that the battle had been a trap - he had been fighting a decoy that exploded to reveal the innumerable Kuramon that were sealed inside. After wreaking havoc in the Real World all of them fused to form Armageddemon, who Omnimon fought but could not defeat. He gave his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (a more powerful version of Imperialdramon, the Mega Digimon formed when Davis' partner, Veemon, and Ken's partner, Wormmon, DNA Digivolve), who permanently destroyed Armageddemon when he Mode Changed into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and sealed all the Kuramon in the Omega Blade with the energy of the Digidestined's digivices and cell phones of people of there. In Dimensions, he temporarily lost his ability to reach his mega form once the Digidestined universe and the tamers' universe collapsed together. He regained this ability when he and Matt learned to Biomerge together. Gabumon and Matt currently reside at the File Apartment with the other older Digidestined and their partners. Attacks *'Blue Blaster/Howling Blaster' (Petit Fire): Gabumon releases a blast of blue fire from his mouth. In the dub this attack has on one occasion been called out as 'Howling Blaster"